


We Wait For Love

by ohmywanderingsoul



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Comfort fic, F/F, Kat's POV, angsty? maybe?, cathartic, i miss you, sort of? i'm not sure how to categorize comfort fics haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywanderingsoul/pseuds/ohmywanderingsoul
Summary: It's been 43 days since Kat and Adena have last been in the same city, and the distance is felt. They make certain promises over FaceTime.





	We Wait For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I was working off a one-word prompt: "consolation." I don't speak Persian, but I got the "English" spelling of these terms of endearment from various internet sources. If I screwed it up, I deeply apologize and please let me know!
> 
> Leave a comment and/or a kudos if you feel so inclined.

Cell phone in hand, Kat turned down the bed and climbed in, getting comfortable quickly. They were currently on day 43. 42, if you want to get technical. Her flight home from Peru had been at 3:40 am, so she and Adena made their tearful goodbyes in the airport at some time just after midnight that evening. Kat still couldn’t believe how vividly she remembered those moments.

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table which read 9:52 pm. Just 8 more minutes until she and Adena planned to FaceTime. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t miss her. Most days (and nights), she was totally fine. Sure, waiting for Adena’s visa papers to get accepted and processed sucked, and long distance was never something on her bucket list. But she could usually manage. For Adena, she could bear almost anything. Tonight, however, it just seemed a little harder than usual.

Before she knew it, her cell phone was ringing, and a picture of Adena making a beautifully silly face lit up her screen and brought her out of her reverie. In the photo, Adena’s hand splayed atop her head to keep her loosely wrapped headscarf in place. Kat smiled at the Peru memory. They had gone down to the corner shop to buy some ice cream one afternoon, and the wind nearly blew Adena’s scarf clean off her head. She had to hold it in place the entire way, and Kat couldn’t help but laugh. Adena thought she was teasing her, and that’s the reason for the silly face in the picture, but Kat just found her endearing. Sometimes, inexplicably, Adena just made her feel so much that she couldn’t contain it, and she had to laugh. It was one of those moments.

“Hey, babe,” Kat greeted softly.

“Hi Kat. So nice to finally _see_ you.” Her voice to Kat’s ears sounded like satin, smooth and comforting. “I’ve missed you. It feels like we haven’t FaceTimed in days.”

Kat chuckled and sank further into her pillows, turning onto her side with her back towards the dresser. Adena mirrored her position. It was almost like they were in the same bed, facing each other.

Almost.

“Probably because we haven’t,” Kat answered. “I was busy running promotional events over the weekend, and—”

“Oh yes, that’s right. And for the last three or four days, our schedules just haven’t been matching up, have they?”

Kat shook her head and shrugged, smiling weakly. “It’s been aboooout... 43 days now. Since we last saw each other.”

Adena nodded, looking at her as if she could see straight through her.

In the mutual silence, Kat swallowed against the growing lump in her throat and pulled a pillow to her chest. She ignored the shadow of concern that crossed Adena’s face. She opened her mouth to say something, anything that would deter her from addressing Kat’s obviously low spirits, but she couldn’t think of what to say.

“Kat?”

“Hmm?”

Adena paused, and then, “Is everything... okay over there?”

“Oh, yeah, fine! Everything’s totally fine.” Kat resisted wincing at the high volume and raised pitch of her own voice. If Adena knew her at all (which she absolutely did), she’d easily pick up on how ‘totally _not_ fine’ she was. She looked into the screen at the face of the woman who clearly did not believe her.

“Kat... _azizam_ , please talk to me. Is it something to do with Jane or Sutton? Is it work?” Adena’s voice, laced with concern, tugged at her heartstrings. The lilt in her voice when she used the Persian word for _my_ _darling_ only melted Kat’s heart.

“No fair, ‘Dena.” She pouted, half-playfully. “You know how easily you get me when you use that word.”

A twinkle came to Adena’s eye. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, _azizam._ ”

Kat rolled her eyes at her added emphasis on the term of endearment. Adena smiled, seeing whatever weighed on Kat lift for but a moment.

“But really,” Adena continued. “I know something’s bothering you, Kat. I can see it all over your face. It’s in your voice. Some part of you isn’t... here right now.”

Kat’s brows furrowed, and her eyes glossed over. A sudden wave of emotion inundated her, and she wasn’t sure if she was angry or sad, or both—

—Okay both, definitely both. But angry with whom? The sadness, she already understood, but...

She sighed and closed her eyes to Adena’s face. She didn’t want to say or do anything she’d regret.

“That’s the point,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

She cleared her throat and met eyes with Adena through the screen. She felt... stormy inside. Mad and brooding. Adena shifted in her bed to sit upright, leaning into the headboard and looking more intent.

“I’m not there right now, or you’re not _here_. We’re just not... Adena...” Kat’s voice cracked on her name. She was angry at the distance between them, angry and ruined over the fact that she couldn't pinch and widen that distance like she could over Apple Maps. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes again, stuffing half her face into her pillow. She did _not_ want to cry right now.

“Oh, oh _shirinam_...” Adena’s voice carried heartbreak and so much affection. “Just, listen to me, okay? If I were there right now, I’d hold you so tight. I’d hold your face in my hands and kiss you. I wouldn’t stop kissing you.”

Kat, with her face still half buried in the pillow, smiled just enough for Adena to make it out.

“ _Shirinam_ , soon, okay? Just a matter of time. We have to keep hope.”

Eyes glassy with unshed tears, Kat picked up her head and looked—really _looked—_ at the woman on her screen. Her heart ached to find that there were also tears in the beautiful brown eyes that looked back at her.

“I miss you,” she said, just above a whisper.

A sad smile swept across Adena’s lips.

“ _Soon,_ Kat, soon.”

Kat licked her lips and took in a breath. She knew she loved this woman on the other side of her screen, but she didn’t want the first time that Adena heard those words from her to be like _this_. She wanted to be able to touch her and see every quirk of her eyebrow, every smile or frown, every fleck of gold in her eyes, every beautiful blemish, every perfect imperfection. She wanted all of her. She wanted to go on loving all of her.

 _Oh God_ she had it bad. She would be disgusted with herself if she had time, but Adena was saying something she’d missed bits and pieces of.

“Kat?”

She wiped at her eyes. “Sorry, say it again?”

Adena sighed softly and smiled. “Nothing, nothing just... I... I miss you, too. So much.”

They looked at each other for a long moment until something reached Kat’s memory.

“Wait, I just realized... I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call me that before, uh. Esh—”

“Oh, _Eshgham_?”

“Yes, that!”

“I didn’t think you were listening just now.”

Was Adena blushing?

“Of course I was listening.”

Adena raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“Okay, I was sort of listening. I heard most of it. I’m sorry, I was just trying to remember something.”

Adena laughed. “Okay, sure.”

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What does that mean? Esh-eshi—”

“— _Eshgham—”_

“— _Eshgham._ Is it just another version of _azizam_?”

Adena held a quietly pensive look for so long, Kat thought her screen froze for a second.

“It’s- yes. It’s similar. It means... I— well, just think about it. I think you know what it means.”

Kat lifted an eyebrow, then it donned on her. They were probably thinking about the same thing. “Oh.” She grinned. “Yeah, I guess I do. And, uh. For the record... so do I.”

Adena mirrored her expression. “That’s... that’s good. I’m glad, _Eshgham._ ”

“ _Eshgham_ ,” echoed Kat softly.

She would wait to say _those_ words in English _or_ in Persian, but this was a happy, suitable alternative. For waiting meant that there will certain be a time when she and Adena would be reunited, and they could exchange those words without the barrier of distance between them. They just had to wait.

Soon, _eshgham_ , soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends!
> 
> "Azizam" - "My dear" / "My darling"
> 
> "Shirinam" - "My sweet" / "Sweetie"
> 
> "Eshgham" - "My love"
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr as ohmywanderingsoul. Hit up my inbox with Kadena prompts if you want more Kadena things.
> 
> If you like it, pls leave a comment and/or a kudos.


End file.
